The variety in the available types of ratchets and wrenches has increased over the years. The need for advancement in the development of quality engineered wrenches and ratchets and a corresponding need to maneuver these tools in small places has long been desired. Ratchet wrenches which are hand held and driven by a motor are known in the art. The present invention is not limited by a drive motor and thus is a more reliable and durable tool. Examples of prior art devices with drive motors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,630 and 4,993,288.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,630, issued to Hanson is considered a pneumatic or power wrench. This patent embodies a ratchet wrench having a drive motor and a member which drives a shaft configured to carry a socket to fit to a nut to be turned. To provide the necessary torque to turn a nut, this patent utilizes a drive motor which is preferably an air motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,288 issued to Anderson et al. relates to a ratchet adapted for a power drive. Although, this invention may be compact and provide considerable torque, its rotation is also driven by drive motor.
In addition to wrenches and ratchets with drive motors, the prior art also includes manual tools and extensions that have limitations overcome by the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,454 issued to Scull claims to be an open-ended, high torque wrench for use on nuts to which there is limited access. This patent includes a seven point single jaw open-ended wrench containing a double square socket positioned at 90 degrees from the jaw opening. To function or rotate, this wrench would be attached to a click-type wrench handle which includes a square protrusion to be engaged in the double square socket.
Devices in the prior art that act as an extension are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,960,014 and 6,308,596. These patents issued to Kelley and Williams, respectively, relate to hand wrench torque enhancing devices. To increase the amount of torque provided by a given wrench, these devices provide an extension handle essentially to increase the length of the wrench thereby increasing the mechanical advantage, i.e. torque, of the wrench. However, this product is still nonetheless man powered as it is still necessary for a person to provide the actual “force” required to use the wrench (apply the torque). Furthermore, as a consequence of a longer handle, it would also be difficult to operate wrenches with these extensions in limited areas. The longer handle increases the degree of rotation applied by the user necessary to turn the wrench. In an area where there is no significant space around the object of which the wrench will be applied, these extension devices will be prohibited from being used as the necessary degree of rotation will be obstructed.
Another device in the market is the Power Bar Hand Impact Wrench by MAC Tools. This device utilizes a manual hammer to apply torque to fasteners but is limited in certain aspects that the present invention overcomes. The hammer only yields about two to three degrees of rotation per swing where the present invention is capable of more. Also, the Powerbar Hand Impact Wrench has rubber material that requires maintenance or replacement and under certain working conditions does not perform as well as the present invention.